


Change (Westallen)

by the_westallenfam



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Mirrorverse, soft, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_westallenfam/pseuds/the_westallenfam
Summary: This one-shot is based on this tweet,"Manifesting Iris picking a pair of scissors after seeing her reflection then Barry walks in. He takes them & helps her cut her hair, then holds her face and tells her how beautiful she is and how sorry he is &  then kisses her. He then holds her tightly as the camera slowly pans." - @Zaynspatton on Twitter.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 28





	Change (Westallen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellapalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellapalmer/gifts), [Moli_rocksinmygreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moli_rocksinmygreentea/gifts), [TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let me help you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694433) by [Moli_rocksinmygreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moli_rocksinmygreentea/pseuds/Moli_rocksinmygreentea). 



Iris has been home from the mirror verse for 2 weeks now, she has been struggling to put that experience she had behind her, but it's hard for her to forget it and move on even with Barry's help.

Barry had to work today so Iris has been alone since 9:00 am. Iris was getting ready to meet her dad at jitters at 12:00 pm, she's been trying to be the same person she was before getting trapped in the mirror and spending more time with the people in her life, the experience in the mirror verse has taught her a lot, one day you can be here and the next your just gone.

Iris has 20 minutes to get ready, she took a shower and put on her day to day outfit then she sat at her vanity, she looked at her watch and she was running 10 minutes late, she got all the makeup supplies that she needs from the drawers. She then looked into the mirror to apply her makeup but instead, she stared at herself and all the memories from the mirror verse filled her head and she burst out in tears,

"I'm a mess, I don't know what to do to move on," she cried softly. " I just want to be me again."

Iris cried with her face in her hands for 5 minutes straight, she completely forgot about her dad and jitters. She got up to wash her face in the bathroom.

As she entered the bathroom, the first thing she saw was herself again in the mirror, she shook her head and took a deep breath. As Iris washed her face over the sink, her loose hair tie fell out of her hair and she got the end of her hair wet,

"Oh come on, " she yelled.

While she dried the end of her hair with a towel, she looked straight in the mirror and then glimpse over at the container filled with scissors, combs, and brushes. Iris reached over and was about to grab the scissors but then,

Barry came speeding in the loft yelling her name.

"IRIS!! IRIS!!" he yelled scared not knowing if something happened to her.

"I'm in the bathroom, babe" she replied while putting the towel back unto the towel rack and putting back her hair tye in her hair.

"Are you okay," he asked from outside the door.

"Um.... yea I'm fine," she stated. "Why'd you ask?"

"Joe said you were supposed to meet him at jitters but you didn't show up and you didn't call to let him know you weren't gonna make it," Barry responded.

"Oh, sh*t," she whispered. "Can you call him and tell him I won't be able to make it please."

"Okay," Barry said with a confusing look on his face.

Barry went to get his phone that he left in the living room so he could let Joe know that Iris can't make it. Iris came from upstairs and went down to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she didn't see Barry coming from the living room to the kitchen because her back was turned that way,

"Hey Iris," he said.

Iris jumped and the bottle fell from her hand but before it hit the ground Barry uses his speed to catch it. Barry was about to hand it to Iris but her eyes caught his attention. Her eyes were blood red from crying,

"Iris, were you crying?" he asked while putting the bottle of water on the counter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Iris said hastily as she was about to walk away.

"Hey hey," he said while grabbing her hand and stopping her from walking away. "It doesn't look like your fine, Iris. If your not you can talk to me."

There was complete silence for a second while they stared at each other until Iris burst out in tears. Barry grabbed her and hugged her tightly, while she cried in his arms he rubbed her back softly. Barry waited until she finally calmed down before he asked her what's wrong even though he already has some idea as to why.

Barry pulled her away from his chest and tilts her chin up gently with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other hand,

"I guess the therapy sessions aren't really enough," he said looking at her beautiful face and holding her hands.

Iris shook her head, no. 

"I just wanna get back to the regular life I had before, but I just can't Barry, I can't," Iris stated while her voice cracked. 

Barry hugged her tightly again and they rock side to side and says,

"You know Iris, you will never be the same as you were before because you had this experience in the mirror, it changed you and it made you look at life differently. All you can do now is take what you learned and make your life and the others around you better. Change is not always a bad thing, you can either change in a good way or a bad way. I think you are changing for the better, you are becoming a better reporter, you've now learned what risk to take on an investigation, and now all you have to do is accept the change and move forward." 

"Yea, I guess so," Iris said softly.

"Okay so where do you wanna start, so that you can heal," Barry said smiling.

"Well, I think getting a new look is a great place to start," Iris says while finally smiling. "I think I wanna cut my hair shorter, maybe chin length."

"Okay come on," Barry says holding her hands and walking towards the stairs. "I wanna help, you can just tell me what to do."

Iris smiled and they both walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. Barry pulled out a stool and told her to sit down.

"Okay so now how do I start?" Barry said excitingly.

"I don't understand why you're so happy about cutting my hair, " Iris rolled her eyes and then smiled.

Iris then told Barry everything he needed to do and what not to do. Barry then grabs the scissors and a comb and began cutting her hair, Iris's hair fell all over her shirt and the carpet. In 20 minutes her hair went from 2 inches past the shoulder to chin length. Iris smiled and jumped into Barry's arms,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Iris said hugging Barry with happiness. "I love it."

"Your welcome," Barry said smiling being happy she liked it. "I guess I could be a hairdresser."

"Definitely," Iris said giggling.

Barry caresses her face,

"You are so beautiful, no matter what you do and I just wanna say how sorry I am for letting this happen to you and I am gonna help you get through everything even if I have to put my life on hold for you, okay, " Barry says while wiping the tear from her cheek.

Barry gently pulls her in for a soft, warm, and loving kiss. Then gave her a warm hug.

Iris looks at him and says with so much love,   
"I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe," Barry replied. "Okay, let's clean up."

Barry and Iris both clean the bathroom up and themselves up and head downstairs for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
